Various paints are known, some of which are ceramic.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,010 to Knight discloses ceramic-paint coatings, which are multi-layered in nature. Such coatings are made by applying finely-divided material such as 100-micron silica to ceramic paint while it is still wet, curing without fusing the paint, and then applying another coat of ceramic paint.
U.S. Patent Nos. 4,761,310 & 5,090,983 to Boaz disclose a method of bonding an oil-based ceramic paint to a surface of a glass sheet, and a metal enriched scratch resistant ceramic paint, respectively. The latter paint applies to glass as well.
In buildings, particularly those which have a significant amount of exposed metal components, the phenomena of heat loading or loss such as caused by solar radiation or radiative heat loss can be problematical. For instance, metal roofs, to include those painted with conventional paints, can under the influence of solar radiation undergo rapid expansion to the point where significant separation can occur from other structural components causing openings which allow water leaks, wind and wind-carried abrasive weathering, and even loss of the roofing under high wind loads. In general, a rapid gain or loss of heat, particularly from metal building components, which can expand or contract dramatically with the rapid gain or loss in heat, is undesirable. A more moderate gain or loss of heat might be acceptable, but one has little, if any, control of the elements, in particular in the environment where a building structure resides.
As well, metal, to include metal painted with conventional paint, is a notorious heat conductor, which allows for excessive heat loss from the building system on cold days, or excessive heat gain on hot days. Accordingly, it can become economically inefficient and environmentally undesirable to have a building which engenders such problems. Of course, metal is a valuable structural component of many buildings and is desirable in many types of building construction. Thus, the problem becomes one of adapting to such employment of metal, and ameliorating or overcoming its drawbacks, in buildings.
Desired properties of paint, in general, include good adhesion, coverage and hiding. In addition, the paint should be tough, resistant to scratching and weathering, and flexible.